


Lezioni di cucina

by Juls SK Vernet (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Tabula Rasa - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Juls%20SK%20Vernet
Summary: Questa è la prima fanfic esistente al mondo diTabula Rasadi Mary Durante. Andate a leggere il suo libro BELLIZZZZIMO e riempitela d'amore.Scritta per il COWT10 diLande di Fandom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Lezioni di cucina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluemary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/gifts).



**Lezioni di Cucina**

Seduto sul bordo del tavolo, Tyler sbuffò e prese a dondolare i piedi mentre teneva d’occhio i movimenti misurati di Butch al bancone della cucina. 

Non era proprio così che si era aspettato un terzo appuntamento, a dirla tutta. Terzo appuntamento, terza base, no? Potevano già essere a letto a scopare da un’ora e invece no, bloccati in cucina a fare una cazzo di frittata.

“Mi spieghi perché siamo in cucina a sbattere uova quando potremmo essere a letto a sbattere me?” disse, insolente. 

Butch era splendido. Il suo sogno proibito. Due metri di uomo grande e grosso con una schiena grande come una portaerei, braccia e gambe muscolose e dure come tronchi. Girava in maglietta in pieno gennaio quando Tyler si sarebbe preso una polmonite, e ogni centimetro di pelle scoperta era adornato da un intricato tatuaggio. Tyler voleva  _ morderlo _ .

“Pazienza,” disse Butch senza battere ciglio. Era in piedi al bancone con un grembiule allacciato intorno ai fianchi, un paio di pantaloni camo e una maglia nera senza marca. Si erano conosciuti poco più di un mese prima nel coffee shop in cui Butch lavorava, enorme in mezzo agli studentelli che vi sbarcavano il lunario. Sarebbe stato ridicolo se non fosse stato imponente. E sexy.

Tyler sbuffò di nuovo e prese a dondolare i piedi più velocemente. Da ragazzino viziato quale era, figlio di un rinomato CEO e cresciuto in mezzo a ogni lusso, non riusciva a concepire un rifiuto. O  _ peggio _ , una persona che fosse in grado di rifiutargli un capriccio con una tale granitica pazienza da interessarlo più che offenderlo. 

Se non fosse stato per questo si sarebbe già stufato di Butch e dei suoi modi placidi. Era come un orso polare: pesante ma silenzioso, con gesti misurati ma espressioni illeggibili. 

Sarebbe andato a rompere le scatole a una delle guardie del corpo di suo padre, semmai, invece di incapricciarsi di uno che faceva caffè e cappuccini complicati tutto il santo giorno.

Tanto suo padre non sarebbe mai riuscito nel suo intento di circondarsi di irreprensibili mercenari etero o, peggio, di costruirsi un’armata di donne letali come guardie del corpo. 

Anche perché nella sua esperienza, il più etero di tutti comunque non lo rifiutava un pompino ben piazzato da parte del figlio twink del CEO. 

Butch finì di aprire le uova in una ciotola, poi prese una forchetta da un cassetto e si voltò per tre quarti, alzando un sopracciglio chiaro.

“Vieni qui.”

Non era una domanda e non era neanche una proposta, era praticamente un dato di fatto.

Tyler dondolò i piedi un altro paio di volte giusto per dargli maggiore fastidio, poi balzò giù dal tavolo e si avvicinò al bancone e all’uomo, premendosi tutto contro il suo fianco caldo e duro nel tentativo di fargli cambiare idea.

Butch non cambiò idea ma gli mise in mano la forchetta.

“Sbatti le uova, Tyler.”

Tyler sporse il labbro inferiore, ma afferrò comunque la forchetta e provo a fare quello che gli era stato detto. Da bravo viziatello figlio di papà era abituato a sussistere di take away, pasti cucinati da qualcun altro e qualche roba pronta che non avrebbe fatto saltare in aria un microonde. Aveva un conto aperto con ognuno dei locali d’asporto nel giro di un miglio da casa sua a Manhattan, e il vecchio ebreo del Deli all’angolo lo trattava come un nipote aggiuntivo e gli preparava dei bagel al pastrami che avrebbero fatto convertire chiunque.

“Mi spieghi perché, comunque?” disse dopo un po’, petulante. Le uova si erano rotte sotto i suoi colpi goffi e avevano preso una consistenza schiumosa, tutto sommato uniforme per quanto fosse possibile con la sua tecnica a dir poco inesperta.

Accanto a lui Butch diede l’impressione di aver sorriso. Non era un vero sorriso visibile, era più una percezione a livello molecolare. Qualcosa cambiava infinitesimale nel suo viso scolpito nel marmo e i suoi occhi freddi si scaldavano di un po’. Cristo quanto era bello, grosso e dall’aria pericolosa.

In un primo momento Tyler aveva pensato che fosse un ex galeotto al suo primo impiego dopo essere uscito dal carcere, poi si era rimproverato mentalmente per essersi premesso di giudicare un uomo dal suo aspetto. 

Butch indicò le uova, poi accese il fornello e vi appoggiò una padella già spruzzata di spray antiaderente. 

“Le uova sono perfette come sono. Ma per fare una frittata bisogna romperle. A volte, cose buone si fanno in mille pezzi ma altre cose altrettanto buone derivano da esse.”

Tyler arricciò il naso. Butch non parlava mai così tanto e l’ultima cosa che avrebbe pensato di sentire da lui sarebbe stata una tale perla di saggezza. Tuttavia fu costretto ad ammettere che aveva ragione. 

Tutta la sua vita dall’esterno poteva sembrare perfetta. Suo padre era un gran riccone che per tre quarti del tempo evitava di avere a che fare con l’unico figlio. Sua madre gli aveva sempre voluto bene, almeno prima di lasciarli entrambi per cambiare continente. Si faceva sentire di tanto in tanto e anche se non stavano più vicini come un tempo, non poteva veramente volergliene. 

Tyler aveva tutto ciò che poteva desiderare e poteva comprare o farsi fare su misura tutto ciò che non avesse ancora acquistato o trovato in commercio. Ma allo stesso tempo, non capiva cosa c’entrasse il discorso con quella loro serata speciale. Insomma, voleva scopare o no?

“Ma cosa c’entra questo con, beh, noi due?”

Butch diede una scrollata alla padella con un colpo di polso professionale. Chissà se l’avrebbe fatta saltare per girarla. Sarebbe stato divertente.

“Tuo padre voleva assumermi come guardia del corpo. Gli ho detto di no.”

_ Cosa? _

Tyler fece un passo indietro, incredulo. “Cosa? Perché? Potevamo stare sempre insieme! Ti avrebbe pagato un sacco di soldi!”

Butch diede un colpo di polso e fece volteggiare la frittata in aria, perfettamente dorata e rotonda, ma Tyler non prestò attenzione fino a quando l’altro non abbassò la fiamma e si girò un po’ verso di lui, premendo le cosce possenti contro quelle sottili del ragazzo.

Sorrise un po’, mostrando appena dei denti bianchissimi e regolari. Era proprio bello e tenebroso, accidenti.

“Uno, ci tengo al mio uccello,” disse Butch, con un tono divertito che mandò una vampata al basso ventre di Tyler. “Due, preferisco essere libero di stare con te. Non sarebbe la stessa cosa se lavorassi per tuo padre.”

“Quindi fai cappuccini per poter stare con me?”

Butch spense il gas sotto la padella e incrociò le braccia al petto con un’espressione soddisfatta. “Già. Vuoi mangiare ora?”

Tyler si aggrappò alla sua maglia e si tirò sulle punte per avvicinarsi al suo viso, maledicendosi per la propria bassa statura. 

“Voglio mangiare  _ te _ . Portami a letto e spiegami di nuovo com’è che si fa la schiuma…?”

Butch scoppiò a  _ ridere _ , un suono profondo e meraviglioso di cui Tyler non si sarebbe mai stancato. Si slacciò il grembiule e si lanciò il ragazzo sulla spalla, con una mano enorme ben piazzata sul suo culo. 

Poi finalmente spense la luce della cucina.


End file.
